Contigo otra vez
by Death Hime
Summary: BAP/Himchan&OFC/Una amiga de infancia reaparece en la vida de Himchan, que podrá pasar al ellos dos recordar sus años juntos? Las cosas pueden ser un poco diferentes después de diez años... Sentimientos del pasado resurgen, una inocente amistad que no será lo de antes...
1. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1:**** "Reencuentro"**

**YangMin POV**

No puedo creer como el tiempo puede pasar. Hace unos cuantos años estábamos juntos, éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, nos aventurábamos a juegos y sueños juntos, éramos niños, prometimos tantas cosas.

Y ahora estamos aquí, yo en mi habitación y él al otro lado de la pantalla en la televisión, recibiendo premios, entregando todo de si para sus queridas Baby´s, y sin saberlo a mí... Una de ellas, tal vez la primera de ellas, la chica que sin que él lo sepa lo ha amado por siempre, su fiel amiga, que tal como lo prometimos en esos años jamás lo olvidaría, sin importar el paso del tiempo y la distancia que nos separara.

Y finalmente el tiempo ha pasado, ya no tenemos trece como aquella última vez, sino veintitres, diez largos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, diez largos años en los que cada uno siguió sus sueños, el por la música y la televisión, yo por la educación... ¿Quién podría decir que un idol y una futura profesora podrían alguna vez haber sido amigos como nosotros lo fuimos? Como en mi corazón lo seguimos siendo.

- ¡YangMin tienes una llamada!- Grita mamá desde la sala.

Voy a tomarla, pero no sin antes preguntar de quien se trata.

- Dice que es importante, no reconocí la voz, pero creo que te conoce.-

Sin esperar nada respondo.

- ¿Yeobusseyo?-

- ¿YangMin? ¿Eres tú Minnie?- Dice esa voz, esa voz que tanto ha cambiado. Lo reconozco de inmediato, he escuchado sus canciones y más que nada, nadie hace diez años me llamaba "Minnie".

- ¿Channie?- Susurré sin poder creerlo, miles de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, ¿Cómo era posible?-. ¡Channie!- Grité finalmente mientras unas lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

- Oh... Hola...- Susurró-. Hace años nadie me llamaba Channie... es raro...- Comentó con una suave risilla.

- Ok, Himchan.- Corregí.

- No... no es que me moleste... Lo extrañaba...-

- Han pasado diez años Kim Himchan, no puedo creer que el mismo chico con el que jugaba entonces sea el que acabo de ver hace un momento en la televisión.-

- Aww Minnie... ¿En serio me has visto?- Preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer.

No quise responderle, no quise decirle que no era solo eso, que desde el momento en que lo vi como MC en un programa lo reconocí, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años y los cambios que estos conllevan. No quise decirle que desde entonces sigo sus pasos y cada parte de su carrera.

- ¿Y que ha sido de ti?- Preguntó después del largo silencio.

- Pues estudié y lo sigo haciendo, para convertirme en profesora.-

- Woooh genial, siempre fuiste la mejor de la clase, ahora miles de chicos podrán tener tu conocimiento.-

- Estuvimos juntos solo en primaria.-

- Pero estoy seguro de que seguiste siendo siempre la mejor.- Aseguró.

- Oye... ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?-

- No lo conseguí, lo guardé y gracias a Dios no los has cambiado... No pensé que aún vivieras con tus padres.-

- Oh... En diez años guardaste mi numero.-

- Pues... Mi mamá y la tuya eran amigas y...-

- ¡¿Por qué no llamaste antes?!-

- Esto... He estado ocupado, ya sabes... Ha pasado tanto desde entonces...-

- No importa, al menos lo hiciste... Awww Channie...-

- No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho Minnie... Por eso decidí llamarte.-

- Igual tú a mi, he estado esperando por diez años volver a oírte.-

- Y... pues... ahora... y... y... Quiero que vengas Minnie.-

- ¿Ir donde?-

- Conmigo... Con nosotros... He conseguido el permiso y todo, unos cuantos días, por favor Minnie.-

- Himchan... yo...-

Después de diez largos años yo seguía en su mente, él no me había olvidado, él quería verme... Mi corazón y todo mi interior gritaban de alegría, gritaban un enorme SI, más que nada deseaba visitarlo y retomar todo lo que en nuestro pasado quedó... Crear nuevos recuerdos...

- Solo di que si.-

- Si.- Susurré.

A petición de Himchan, sin pensarlo viajé los kilómetros que separan nuestra pequeña población de la enorme Seúl, en mi mano un pequeño bolso con lo necesario para pasar unos tres o cuatro días, en él también ocultas las fotografías y los recuerdos de Himchan y yo, no puedo creer como alguien puede seguir en tu mente y en tu corazón después de tanto tiempo... diez largos años en los que no he olvidado, en los que mi cariño por él solo ha crecido.

Bajo del taxi en la dirección que él me ha dictado por teléfono, mi corazón late más y más fuerte a cada paso que doy, mis manos sudan y mis nervios aumentan, ¿con que me encontraré?

Me detengo en el vacío hall del edificio, no sé que hacer ni donde ir.

Frente a mi aparece caminando con normalidad un alto chico, lleva una gorra y gafas por lo que no es reconocible, se detiene y sonríe... Mi corazón se paraliza al reconocer esa sonrisa. Dios mío, no puedo creer como esa sonrisa no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo...

- ¿Minnie?- Pregunta su voz con suavidad.

- ¿Channie?- Responde la mía del mismo modo.

- ¡Minnie!- Grita corriendo hasta mi, levantándome por sobre sus hombros.

Fue inesperado, no puedo creer como no grite en un principio, tal vez fue la sorpresa de verlo reaccionar así, es tan fuerte y tan alto... En serio, mis pies están muy lejos del suelo.

- ¡Himchan bájame ya!- Dije mientras con mis manos sujetaba mi falda.

- Ok.- Obedeció-. Es que me alegra tanto verte Minnie.- Me abrazó.

- También a mi, no puedo creer cuanto has cambiado.- Le quité los lentes, viendo en sus ojos, que conservaban su inocencia y dulzura.

- Awww no he cambiado nada, sigo siendo el mismo Himchan.- Levantó mi bolso, caído por su efusivo saludo-. Vamos, debes conocer a los chicos.- Me invitó guiándome.

Seguimos hablando mientras avanzábamos, se detuvo al aparecer en el camino un todavía más alto y delgado chico, usaba una mascara y sus ojos sonreían, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

- No puedo imaginar sus caras cuando la oigan llamarte Channie.- Dijo riendo.

- ¡Callate enano!- Dijo dándole una suave palmada en el brazo-. ¿Venias escuchando todo?- Preguntó como si lo regañase.

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

- Oye... ¿no es un poco irónico llamarlo enano? Digo...- Hice un gesto mostrando su altura.

- ¡Lo ves hyung! Incluso tu Minnie nota que estoy muy crecido.-

- Oye, no importa cuanto más crezcas, nunca dejarás de ser nuestro pequeño.- Sacudió su cabello, mientras Zelo mostraba una expresión molesta-. Ahh... No los he presentado, aunque este espía parece ya conocerte, ella es Moon YangMin mi mejor amiga de toda la vida.- Me señaló, hice una venia para saludar-. Este es Choi JunHong, nuestro bebé, seguro lo conoces como Zelo.- Lo abrazó a lo que el menor de ellos lo empujó entre risas.

- Entra noona.- Invitó Zelo.

Me quité los zapatos, usando las pantuflas que Himchan me ofreció. Llegamos a la sala, donde Zelo se abalanzó en el sofá entre YongGook y DaeHyun, junto a ellos en otras sillas estaban JongUp y YoungJae. Al entrar y al anunciar mi llegada Zelo, todos apuntaron sus miradas hacia mí.

- Ah... Chicos, ella es mi amiga, de las que les he estado hablando Moon YangMin.- Presentó señalándome.

- Es un gusto poder conocerlos.- Hice una venia.

- Bueno ellos son Jung DaeHyun, Bang YongGook, Moon JongUp y Yoo YoungJae, a JunHong lo conociste.- Señaló a cada uno mientras ellos saludaban con pequeño gesto.

- Hyungs... y él es Channie.- Dijo Zelo, todos lo vieron con miradas interrogantes para luego romper en risas.

- Ok, tus bromas no son las mejores.- Comentó DaeHyun.

Creo que son un agradable grupo de chicos... Por ahora...

**Fin YangMin POV**

**Himchan POV**

No puedo creer lo que este chico hace, ¿cree que con sus comentarios me va avergonzar? Bueno, puede que me haya sonrojado un poco, pero nada de lo que ese niño, o cualquiera de los miembros haga me va a robar la alegría.

Es que no puedo estar más que a punto de estallar de felicidad, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a ver a la mejor amiga que esta vida podría darme. YangMin, pero como pasan los años.

Nos dejamos de ver al separarnos en la secundaria, ella fue a una escuela internacional, yo a una de artes, nuestras vidas tomaron distintos caminos desde entonces. Aprendí canto, baile, encontré mi sueño y lo seguí, durante todo ese tiempo y hasta ahora no había sabido nada de Minnie.

Nos conocemos desde los tres o cuatro años, por algún motivo nuestras madres se habían hecho amigas y eso nos reunió a nosotros, pasaba el tiempo y nada nos separó, incluso prometimos que nunca nos separaría nada, ni el tiempo ni la distancia...

Y así fue, después de diez años el cariño sigue siendo el mismo, seguía esperando a mi hermana de siempre... Aunque claro, ahora que lo veo ha cambiado un poco...

La recordaba con el cabello corto y desordenado, bermudas y camisetas, conmigo jugando y corriendo... Antes ella era más bien como yo... O un chico con un rostro delicado, como el de JunHong... Ahora es toda una mujer...

Usa vestido y tacones, sin embargo sigue siendo más baja que yo. Su cabello es largo y brillante, su piel se ve tan tersa, su cuerpo nada más que perfecto, no puedo negarlo... Son impresionantes las maravillas que el tiempo hace... o es solo la impresión de volverla a ver.

Luego de presentarla a los chicos y dejar que se conocieran un poco serví la cena, hoy cociné especialmente para ella, espero que le guste.

- ¡Aigo! Es delicioso... ¿Quién hizo esto?- Pronunció cubriendo su boca con una servilleta.

- Channie.- Dijo con el mismo tono juguetón de antes, JunHong.

- ¿En serio cocinas? ¡Himchan! ¡Está increíble! Aún recuerdo lo que antes decías, que nunca usarías una sartén, que esas eran cosas de mujeres y...- Empezó a comentar entre risas.

- Oye, éramos niños.- Le di un empujón-. De niños no vale.-

Ambos reímos mientras el resto nos miraba, luego noté que estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué?- Los miré en el absorto silencio que los cinco compartían.

- La... La golpeaste...- Dijo asombrado YoungJae.

- ¿Golpearla? No... es que...- No sabía como explicarlo, porque de hecho si la había golpeado, pero no había sido un golpe como "golpe" y... Bueno, es solo que antes las cosas eran así... Pero ese antes es tan lejano que... me siento arrepentido, no sé que pensará ella.

- Chicos, no es para preocuparse. Antes nos tratábamos así, somos como hermanos, además no me golpeó tan fuerte.- Explicó ella, sonriendo amable.

- O sea que Himchan golpea chicas desde niño, ¿eh?- Dijo todavía sorprendido JongUp.

- No golpeo chicas, antes Minnie era un niño.- Expliqué, todos me miraron aún más sorprendidos. Ahora fue su turno de golpearme-. Aunque ahora pareces chica sigues golpeando como hombre.- Me golpeó otra vez-. En serio no pierdes fuerza.-

- Esto... Yo siempre he sido mujer.- Dijo sonrojada, eso relajó un poco a los chicos, creo que lo estaban tomando demasiado literal. Algunos rieron ante la explicación, lo que hizo a Minnie sonrojarse todavía más-. Lo que Himchan trata de decir es que antes éramos iguales.- Explicó con nerviosismo.

Ambos estábamos nerviosos, era nuestro reencuentro, ya no éramos como antes, ya no éramos niños, pero seguíamos actuando como si lo fuéramos, seguíamos diciendo tonterías que no queríamos solo por culpa de los nervios.

- Claro que iguales, parecíamos gemelos. Tu eras toda una tomboy, con tu peinado y cuerpo de niño e incluso creo que tenías más bigote que yo.-

- ¡Himchan!- Me golpeó otra vez, riendo aún más sonrojada.

Seguimos comiendo y dejando que ahora los chicos llevaran la charla para no seguir avergonzándonos mutuamente, definitivamente recordar no es algo que debas hacer con tus compañeros de grupo, por más que sean mi familia es complicado estar con una chica alrededor y ellos, especialmente cuando esa chica es alguien a quien conoces hace años.

Y se hace todavía más incomodo cuando recuerdas que en esos años, aunque la chica pareciera chico, te gustaba. Y al parecer no ha dejado de hacerlo... Su sonrisa no deja de ser esa preciosa y delicada curva y sus ojos no pierden ese maravilloso brillo, puede haber cambiado mucho, pero no deja de parecerme preciosa.

- Oye... Pero de todos modos eras linda.- Susurré para que solo ella oyera.

- Channie.- Susurró con cariño, sonriendo.

Los chicos se peleaban y bromeaban entre tanto, por la comida y para decidir quien lavaría la loza luego. Olvidando el incomodo momento de antes, todos estaban tan felices como yo, si es que eso era posible.

**Fin Himchan POV**


	2. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 2:**** Recuerdos**

**YangMin POV**

La noche había caído y me sentía realmente cansada por el largo viaje y también por tanto sonrojarme. Es increíble como Himchan era capaz de avergonzarme frente a cinco posibles prospectos, es lo que le dije cuando estábamos solo los dos en la sala.

De todos modos era divertido volvernos a ver después de tanto tiempo y ver que nos convertíamos en niños, que regresábamos a las bromas de antes y a los golpes de antes, aunque claro, provocaban una sensación distinta.

Golpearte con tu mejor amigo a los veintitrés años no es lo mismo que hacerlo cuando eras una niña. Hace diez años nada me importaba, tenía el cariño y la amistad de Himchan sin condiciones. Pero ahora, hay tanto de por medio, es como conocerlo otra vez.

Ya no somos niños.

**Fin YangMin POV**

**Himchan POV**

Estuvimos hablando por largo tiempo, uniendo nuestros recuerdos para formar una sola historia. Todo lo que vivimos por separado, comparándolo e imaginando que pasaría de haber estado juntos.

- Después de dejar la ciudad nada fue fácil.- Explicó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Lo sé, solo la música me pudo hacer feliz desde entonces.-

- No exageres, éramos cercanos, pero al perderme no perdiste tu felicidad.-

- No... No estoy exagerando, sin ti estaba solo... Solo la música me ayudó a acercarme a la gente... Y ahora nos vemos otra vez.-

Continuamos hablando, por largo tiempo, hasta que sus palabras se hicieron más y más suaves, y finalmente desaparecieron. Vi sobre mi hombro para encontrar su rostro dormido, sus brazos se enredaban en el mío y su cabello caía sobre su cuello.

Con suavidad la moví y la tomé en mis brazos, sin saber donde llevarla.

- Hyung.- Llamé a YongGook, quien leía en un rincón, en un susurro-. ¿Dónde la llevo?-

- A tu habitación, ¿no?, déjala ahí y dile a DaeHyun que venga a la nuestra, tú puedes irte con JongUp y JunHong.- Instruyó.

- Ok.-

La llevé a mi habitación y la dejé sobre mi cama, para luego cubrirla con una manta.

- Buenas noches Minnie.- Besé su frente.

Tomé otras cuantas mantas y las llevé a la habitación de JongUp y Zelo, donde dormiría esta noche.

**Fin Himchan POV**

**YangMin POV**

Desperté a causa de la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Estaba en una cama, aún con la ropa de ayer. Miré a mi alrededor para reconocer el lugar, era una litera, la cama de arriba parecía estar desocupada.

Mi bolso estaba junto a la cama con una pequeña nota.

"Espero hayas tenido lindos sueños ^^ Esta es mi habitación y a partir de ahora la tuya, estarás sola, DaeHyun y yo iremos con los chicos. El baño es la puerta justo frente a ti. Abrazos Channie."

Aigo, se ha vuelto más preocupado, creo que es la verdadera madre de este grupo ajajaja...

Abrí la ventana para dejar que el aire llenara el lugar, ordené la cama en la que había dormido, supe que era la de Himchan, a él nunca le gustaron las camas altas de las literas.

Fui al baño y tras una tibia ducha me vestí, esta vez unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta holgada de un color contrastante, dejé mi cabello caer liso sobre mis hombros.

Salí para encontrarme con el aroma de un delicioso desayuno.

- Buenos días.- Me saludó YoungJae, moviendo con amabilidad la silla para que yo me sentara.

- Buenas Noona.- Dijo Zelo, sentado frente a mí, aún en pijama, ya comiendo.

DaeHyun y YongGook me saludaron y se unieron en la mesa, luego apareció Himchan con deliciosos platillos que llevó a nosotros. El que haya aprendido a cocinar es lo que más agradezco, realmente tiene talento en eso.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Sí, gracias. Tu cama es muy suave y cálida.- Respondí tras tomar un gran bocado.

- Eso no lo cambiaste.- Rió-. No hables mientras comes.- Tomó una servilleta y limpió la comisura izquierda de mis labios.

- Cocinas muy bien ¿sabes?- Dije sin hacerle caso, realizando la misma acción anterior.

- Mjm...- YoungJae se aclaró la garganta, lo vi y recordé que no estábamos solos y que al menos por respeto a ellos debía ser más educada al comer.

- Sucia.- Susurró limpiándome otra vez.

Sentí la oculta risa de YongGook a mi lado izquierdo, lo miré para darme cuenta que él y Zelo se murmuraban, aunque no imagino que podrían haber hablado, me sonrojé, porque supe de inmediato que era sobre mí.

Luego de comer DaeHyun y YoungJae se encargaron de los platos sucios, me senté en el sofá junto a YongGook, quien encendió la televisión, pronto Himchan y Zelo aparecieron, sentándose junto a nosotros.

Zelo y YongGook parecían ensimismados en su propio mundo, son silenciosos o más que eso... no pronunciaban palabra alguna, pero de algún modo o se sabían entender. Sonreí al notar la fraternal relación que poseían.

- Hoy tenemos que ensayar por la mañana, pero la tarde será toda tuya.- Explicó-. Podemos ver fotografías, hablar, lo que quieras.-

- Fotografías y helado.-

- ¡Si!-

- Ya debemos irnos.- Dijo YongGook levantándose-. Adiós.- Susurró hacia mí.

- Bye noona.- Dijo Zelo, tomando su skateboard apoyada en la pared.

- Hasta pronto YangMin.- Escuché a DaeHyun.

- Nos vemos YangMin.- Salió YoungJae.

- ¿No irás?- Pregunté al ver que Channie no se movía un ápice.

- Pues si... eh... Hasta pronto Minnie.- Besó suavemente mi mejilla.

- Hasta pronto Channie.- Respondí sonriendo, mientras él se alejaba de espaldas a la puerta.

- Si tienes hambre... saca lo que quieras de la cocina... no tardaré... Te quiero.- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sentí sus pasos corriendo por el pasillo.

Estaba sola en el dormitorio de BAP, no había mucho que hacer así que tomé un chocopie de la cocina y me quedé viendo televisión.

Soy fan y amiga, no espía, así que no iba a entrometerme en su privacidad por más que la curiosidad me mueva.

**Fin YangMin POV**

**HimChan POV**

Me desplomé en el piso. Habíamos pasado cuatro largas horas bailando, YongGook puso en mi mano abierta una botella de agua que de inmediato llevé a mi boca.

Estoy cansado, mi pecho se agita en busca de aire, casi mareado de tanto bailar coreografías tan exhaustivas.

- Deberíamos llamar a Minnie para que te ayude.- Pronunció JongUp.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Me senté para ver sus caras, todos me veían con sus miradas traviesas.

- Solo decía que ella aquí, tal vez un beso te devolvería el aliento, ¿no?- Continuó bromeando, los demás apoyaban con sonidos y risas.

- Cállate.- Le lancé la botella vacía.

- Oye, ¿crees que no lo notamos?- Dijo DaeHyun.

- ¿Notar qué?-

- No lo niegues, si hasta cuando...- Empezó YoungJae-...La golpeaste...- Cambió su tono al mismo incómodo y sorprendido de la vez anterior-. Incluso en ese momento se nota el amor en tus ojos.- Sentenció más serio que juguetón.

- Oye... yo...- No sabía como refutar sus dichos.

- Al menos reconoce que de niños ella te gustaba.- Pidió YongGook.

- Pues... si... emmm... éramos niños... mi mejor amiga y... es normal sentir eso por alguien a quien eres tan cercano cuando eres pequeño... ¿no?- Reconocí-.

- Todavía la quieres mucho.- Soltó Zelo.

- No sé si sea igual, pero es mi hermana, nunca dejaré de quererla.-

Dejamos la conversación ahí, ya que el manager abrió la puerta para decirnos que la camioneta nos esperaba afuera para regresar al departamento. Donde de seguro la charla continuaría, haciéndose más embarazosa, ya que no solo serían ellos acusándome, sería también Minnie sabiéndolo todo.

- We're back!- Dijo con ánimo JongUp al cruzar la puerta.

- Mmm... Huele bien.- Susurró YongGook.

Y así era, se sentía un aroma delicioso, que provenía de la cocina. Era el turno de Minnie para sorprendernos con sus dotes de cocinera.

- ¿Cómo están?- Nos abrazó a todos en la entrada-. Les tengo un almuerzo especial para que repongan sus fuerzas después de tan arduo ensayo.-

- Woohoo! Gracias noona.- Dijo JunHong besando su mejilla y luego corriendo a la mesa.

Los chicos lo siguieron hambrientos.

Mi estómago también gruñía, pero me quedé unos pasos atrás para hablar con ella.

- ¿También cocinas?-

- Lo tengo en las venas.- Explicó haciendo mención a su madre, quien es capaz de preparar los más deliciosos guisos, incluso desde los más simples ingredientes.

- Vamos a comer.- Crucé mi brazo por sus hombros, mientras caminábamos, nos sentamos juntos, como las veces anteriores que hemos compartido la mesa los 7.

Los chicos ya estaban comiendo y llenaban el lugar de exclamaciones por lo delicioso del platillo, y no se equivocaban era delicioso, increíble. Y el que lo hubiera hecho Minnie lo hacía todo mejor y mejor.

- Realmente te hiciste mujer, ¿no?- Comenté entre risas, recordando el día anterior.

- Claro nenita.- Respondió mientras ponía algo más de comida en mi tazón.

- Ustedes dos deben tener tantos recuerdos juntos.- Dijo DaeHyun en un suspiro.

- Partiendo por este.- JunHong levantó una foto algo vergonzosa para mí-. ¿Podrías explicarme que haces vestido de novia, hyung?- Preguntó haciendo que me ahogara con la comida y que Minnie riera tan explosivamente que parte de lo que ella comía saliera de su boca.

Minnie se limpió mientras yo bebía un vaso de agua, los chicos solo seguían riendo más y más fuerte mientras se pasaban la fotografía.

- Eh... Creo que lo que llamas "Himchan vestido de novia" soy yo a los 8 años.- Explicó YangMin un poco menos impactada que yo.

- ¡¿Mworaggo?!- Dijeron los cinco al unísono, del todo sorprendidos.

- Pues... la novia soy yo, el chico vestido de novio a mi lado es Himchan.- Apuntó en la imagen, que estaba en las manos de YongGook.

- Es cierto que parecías un chico.- Dijo JongUp.

- Aigoo... A los 8 años diferencias a chicas y chicos por su cabello, sus modales y su voz, teniendo el cabello corto claramente lo piensas...-

- Entonces, ¿por qué están vestidos de novios en la foto?- Preguntó nuestro maknae.

- En primer lugar, ¿de donde sacaste esa foto?- Pregunté sonrojado, esa fotografía no es algo que quisiera mostrarle a todos.

- Pues... mientras ensayábamos quería un dulce y bueno... tomé dinero prestado de tu billetera mientras estabas en el baño.-

- ¡¿Qué?! Eres un ladrón, enano.-

- Ajajajaja ya no lo llames enano.- Minnie golpeó mi hombro, absolutamente divertida-. Oye Channie, ¿guardas esa foto en tu billetera? Que lindo eres.- Pellizcó mi mejilla.

- Y ¿Qué hay de esa foto?- Preguntó expectante DaeHyun.

- Una mala idea de mi madre.- Dijimos al unísono, bajando nuestra mirada a nuestras manos.

Al notar que tuvimos la misma reacción no pudimos evitar reírnos y mirarnos con complicidad, recordando ese fatídico y divertido día de nuestra infancia. Todavía recuerdo en lo que acabaron nuestros trajes. Jejeje...

- Fue en una fiesta de disfraces de la escuela, nuestras madres eran realmente cercanas y querían vestirnos como una pareja... de lo que fuera, hasta que pensaron en un novio y una novia.-

- La imagen es algo bizarra, como ustedes mismos dicen, parece que yo fuera la novia y ella el novio.- Complementé-. No fue lindo para nadie más que ellas dos.-

- Los vestidos me fastidiaban entonces.-

Sonreí al recordar que ahora no lo hacen y que le lucen muy bien, aunque lamentablemente hoy se puso pantalones... Tiene lindas piernas, debo reconocerlo... Minnie está muy guapa.

- Nos obligaron a vestirnos así y nos tomaron esa fotografía. Después con los chicos de la escuela fue...-

- Horrible, nos molestaron tanto como pudieron. Se detuvieron solo cuando Minnie golpeó a dos niños y le rompió la nariz a otro.- Expliqué, riendo al recordar como era ella la que me defendía a mí.

- Eres ruda...- Comentó algo temeroso YoungJae.

- Luego escapamos, nos quitamos los trajes y los colgamos en lo más alto de la copa de un árbol del parque.- Rió al contar esa parte de la historia.

Reí junto a ella al recordar como luego nos quedamos hasta la noche jugando en ese parque solo en ropa interior. No puedo creer las locuras que hicimos de niños, en serio que vergüenza.

- ¿Huyeron en ropa interior?- Preguntó nuevamente YoungJae, con sus ojos al extremo abiertos de la sorpresa.

- Huimos en ropa interior.- Dijimos entre risas al recordar.

- ¿Qué hay de sus recuerdos? Yo sé que también tienen cosas vergonzosas que ocultan.-

- Pues... La mayoría son cosas que se saben.-

- Como que Bang no aprendió a hablar hasta los 5 años.- Dijo inocente DaeHyun.

- O que todavía parece no hacerlo correctamente.- Bromeó JunHong.

- Shikkureo!- Sonrojado gritó con su grave voz, golpeando a ambos en la nuca.

- Todos tenemos muchos recuerdos en realidad.-

Y así iniciamos una conversación sobre nuestros recuerdos, que no terminaría hasta varias horas después en la sala, por culpa de una incómoda pregunta para Minnie y para mí.

- Pues sí, ok... Aún no he dado mi primer beso, pero ¿Qué? Todavía soy joven, tengo solo 17 años.- Reclamó sonrojado el menor de nosotros, cubriéndose luego con el pañuelo que llevaba.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Himchan? Nunca nos has contado de tu primer beso.- Preguntó JongUp.

No respondí y solo me puse rojo como un tomate maduro, al igual que Minnie, solo nosotros sabíamos porque esa pregunta era tan embarazosa para los dos. Ella se acomodó en el sofá que ocupaba, desviando su mirada hacia mí y luego hacia donde no pudiera chocar con la de ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿YangMin? Oh... No me digas que...- Pronunció YoungJae sin ser capaz de concluir su frase debido a la sorpresa, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Ese recuerdo, que ambos habíamos reprimido. Aquella última vez que nos vimos y que por más que queramos no podremos dejar en el pasado así como así.

- Ay... No es como si... Bueno, siempre fuimos demasiado cercanos y... Pues...-

- YangMin, si vas a hablar, cuéntales.- Le dije antes de que se pusiera más nerviosa.

- Himchan.- Rogó con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Ok... Eso ya pasó, eramos niños... En fin, PASADO. Si les cuento no cambiaran las cosas ahora.

- Bueno... Los padres de YangMin decidieron mudarse de la ciudad, esa misma tarde ella fue a mi casa para contarme, estaba llorando... Los dos lo estábamos, entonces hace muy poco, apenas me daba cuenta de que ella... ella... ella...- Decírselo de frente, por más que los años hayan pasado, sigue siendo incómodo. Era como ser un niño otra vez.

- Ella te gustaba.- Concluyó DaeHyun, asentí.

- Pues... Entonces prometimos que sin importar la distancia nunca dejaríamos de ser amigos y de pensar uno en otro.- Continuó ella.

- No lo has olvidado.- Le sonreí.

- Y tú tampoco.- Respondió del mismo modo.

- Los días fueron pasando y la casa poco a poco se iba vaciando, hasta que esa lamentable tarde llegó.-

- Fui para despedir a Minnie, su madre me dijo que estaba en su habitación. Me sorprendió encontrar esa casa vacía y subí hasta el cuarto, donde ella sentada en el suelo lloraba.-

- Recuerdo exactamente lo que dijiste, fue: "Minnie, no llores. Aunque te vayas no dejaré de quererte." Entonces se agachó junto a mí y me abrazó, Himchan también lloraba.-

- Tu respuesta fue: "Tampoco yo dejaré de quererte a ti, Channie. Así que por favor no llores tampoco", entonces tu mamá llamó por ti, te levantaste y tomaste mi mano. Los dos estábamos llorando, mirándonos fijamente.-

- Entonces tú dijiste: "Esto es para que nunca me olvides, cuando lo veas, yo veré el mío también" y sonreíste mostrándome este pequeño dije.- Mostró en su cuello un colgante pequeño en forma de estrella con mi nombre grabado. Algo avergonzado mostré yo también el mío, una estrella con el suyo en ella.

- También yo lo guardo.- Sonreímos uno al otro-. Luego tu dijiste "Esto es para que tú nunca me olvides" y te pusiste de puntitas para alcanzarme y tus labios se pegaron a los míos.-

- Después de eso corrí fuera de la habitación, y luego fuera de casa, subiéndome al auto te grité "Adiós Himchan", sabiendo que tu ibas tras de mi. Te quedaste inmóvil junto a la ventanilla por la que yo estaba y después de que papá subió al auto te sentaste en el suelo y agitaste tu mano con una sonrisa.-

- Desde entonces no volví a verte, hasta ahora.-

Se escuchó un "Awww" de los chicos enternecidos por la historia. Tanto YangMin como yo teníamos unas tímidas lágrimas queriendo salir por la nostalgia, nos sorprendimos mucho al ver a nuestro alrededor a los chicos llorando y cubriéndose el rostro con pañuelos desechables.

- Ew... Ustedes están locos, ya es tarde vamos a dormir.- Me levanté empujándolos a las habitaciones.

- Si, estoy cansada.- Se levantó Minnie hacia la suya.

Cuando logré que los chicos se encerraran, me alejé con la excusa de ir por un vaso de leche, pero en realidad fui a la habitación que YangMin ocupaba. Entré y la encontré viendo algunas fotografías.

- Oye... También las guardas.- Susurré agachándome hasta que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

- Pues claro, son muy lindos recuerdos.-

- Lo sé... No te molesta que los chicos sepan que...-

- No, para nada... Es solo que... Nada...-

- Buenas noches, te quiero Minnie.- Besé su frente.

- Buenas noches Himchan.- Dijo ella.

Salí y regresé a la habitación que compartía ahora.

**Fin Himchan POV**


	3. Noche en vela

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos quienes están siguiendo esta historia, su apoyo me inspira a continuarla ;) Agradezco todos sus reviews y espero ahora hayan muchos más ^^ Escribanme todo lo que quieran! Quiero conocer su opinión para saber en que voy bien o mal, que les gusta y que no, para así seguir creciendo como escritora. Espero disfruten mucho este nuevo capitulo. Abrazos a todos y recuerden que esperaré sus reviews..._

**Capítulo 3:**** "Noche en vela"**

**YangMin POV**

Jejeje... Lindos recuerdos, ¿eh? Nunca pensé que Himchan podría hablar con tanta normalidad de nuestra vida con sus compañeros. De seguro es que ya tienen toda su confianza, son una familia, pero no puedo evitar llenarme de nervios y vergüenza al recordar lo que hice de niña.

Fui yo quien tomó esa iniciativa, solo tenía 13 años pero eso no cambia el que haya besado al que hasta entonces era mi mejor amigo, para quien yo era un chico.

No sé qué estará pensando él ahora, todo lo que sé es que será realmente difícil dormir.

No puedo creer como lo besé siendo una niña, incluso ahora me avergüenzo de ello. Pero en mi los sentimientos por HimChan no cambian, el jamás dejará de ser mi Channie, el nunca perderá ese importante lugar en mi corazón.

Me gustaría poder repetir un instante así de dulce, pero ahora con más madurez, con mayor consciencia, sabiendo que ahora no será un capricho de niños, sino un amor sincero, puro, maduro y fuerte que pueda continuar su camino en una relación.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Puede que esa niña soñadora esté regresando a mí. Me gustaría traer de vuelta otras cosas con ella.

Escucho a lo lejos a los chicos murmurar, creo que para ellos también la noche está movida, estoy segura de que están creando pequeñas batallas por las camas. Mi visita los está moviendo a todos.

**Fin YangMin POV**

**Himchan POV**

Entré en la habitación y tanto JunHong como JongUp me veían fijamente, como si algo esperaran de mí, me recosté en la improvisada "cama" que preparé, si es que puede llamarse así a un montón de mantas dobladas y unas frazadas encima.

- Oye, ¿y la leche?- Preguntó JunHong.

- La tomé en la cocina.- Respondí con normalidad.

- Oh... Ok...-

- Así que besaste a YangMin... Mh... Tenía un presentimiento de que algo así había pasado entre ustedes.- Comentó JongUp.

- Fue hace 10 años... y fue ella la que me besó a mi.- Expliqué, tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Mh... Pero a ti también te gustó, ¿no?-

- Pues... era húmedo y dulce, tenía 13 años ¿que querías que sintiera?-

- Pues... Por como lo contaste... ¿Todavía te gusta?- Dijo con una sonrisa el menor de nosotros.

- Já, Zelo, han pasado 10 años.- Comenté como si me estuviera bromeando-. Tal vez.- Susurré luego.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

- Dormir.- Me cubrí con las mantas.

- No tonto.- Recibí un suave proyectil desde la cama de arriba, JunHong atacaba-. Sobre YangMin.-

- Pues... No estoy seguro, le quedan 3 días con nosotros, es mejor dejarlo todo como está, ¿no?-

- ¿Estás loco?- Dijeron ambos, sentándose en sus respectivas camas. Zelo golpeó su cabeza contra el techo, él tiene la litera de arriba. Reí un poco.

- Entonces aconséjenme, ¿Qué harías tú?- Apunté a JunHong.

- Y me preguntas a mí, ¿el que nunca ha siquiera besado una chica?- Dijo mientras sobaba su frente.

- Ok, ¿y tú?- Apunté a JongUp esta vez.

- No tengo experiencia, nunca he conquistado a nadie.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Sé quien nos puede ayudar.- Dijo saltando de la litera, Zelo.

Tomó mi brazo y el de JongUp, arrastrándonos hasta la habitación de nuestros compañeros. Tomó mi mano y la usó para golpear la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres a esta hora JunHong?- Lo reconoció YongGook.

- Hyung abre es una emergencia.-

- Zelo, si la oscuridad estimula el deseo de dormir es porque debes hacerlo.- Dijo YoungJae-. ¡Ahora vete y duérmete!- Demandó eufórico.

- Dae~ ayudas a Channie con su Minnie.- Preguntó.

- Eh… Tengo sueño… y hambre… y quiero dormir...- Respondió con voz adormilada.

- Dae~ Tengo galletas.- Anunció con una sonrisa traviesa JunHong.

- Por supuesto, entren.- Respondió adormilado.

- ¡Daehyun! ¡Este no es tu cuarto!- Reclamaron los otros dos, mientras nosotros estábamos ya dentro.

DaeHyun hizo caso omiso a los gritos, disfrutando con alegría las galletas que quien sabe donde traía metidas Zelo, él mientras tanto salió para regresar luego con un montón de mantas y frazadas, esta sería una larga noche y él lo sabía.

Nos entregó a cada uno unas cuantas, nos acomodamos en el piso junto a DaeHyun, mientras el aprovechado de JunHong saltaba sobre la cama de YongGook, quien silencioso y mirando hacia la pared trataba de dormir.

- ¡Hyung!, no te duermas, ayudaremos a Himchan.- Lo remeció suavemente.

- ¿No podemos hacerlo por la mañana?- Rodó hasta mirar al animado chico.

- Pero es Himchan... ¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a nuestro Himchan?- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, como si con esa mirada le dijera otras miles de palabras.

- Eh…- Su mirada se perdía en sus propios pensamientos-. ¡Por supuesto!- Se sentó animado-. ¿Qué necesitas Channie?- Preguntó finalmente.

- Yo... Nada... Fue idea de ese niño pedirles ayuda... Él y JongUp quieren que me declare a YangMin.-

- ¿Y porque crees que yo puedo ayudarte? ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta hablar a la gente? ¿Crees que para mí es fácil declararme?- Preguntó con un rostro cansado, recostándose con fuerza.

- Bang... Conozco a YangMin desde que puedo recordar mi vida, y aún así se me hace complicado... Dime por favor, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-

- Mmm... Escribirle una canción, eso haría yo.- Respondió.

- Una cena tampoco es mala idea.- Acotó DaeHyun.

- Creo que deberías apuntar las ideas, para luego elegir la mejor o hacer entre todas una buena.- Dijo YoungJae, entregándome su iPad-. La cuidas con tu vida.-

- Estoy al lado tuyo, ¿Qué puede pasarle?-

- ¡Apunta y Cuídala!-

YoungJae y su computadora, YoungJae y su PSP, YoungJae y su iPad, a ese chico le hace falta seriamente contacto humano.

De pronto todos empezaron a lanzar ideas, que acabó apuntando el mismo YoungJae, pues supuso que mis dedos estarían demasiado sucios para su cuidada pantalla... Maniático.

Me sentía agradecido de sus ideas y de su apoyo, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarme en los pocos días que me quedaban. Aunque tal vez usemos el de mañana para dormir, porque esta noche es absolutamente en vela.

**Fin Himchan POV**

**YangMin POV**

No sé si me cuesta dormir por mis propias preocupaciones o por el barullo que tienen los chicos en la habitación de junto. ¿Acaso no piensan dormir?

Me levanto hacia la ventana y la abro unos centímetros para ver que ya empieza a amanecer, definitivamente nadie durmió aquí.

Voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche y de vuelta decido dar unos toques en la puerta de la habitación de Yonggook y YoungJae, por algún motivo los seis tuvieron una pequeña, y ruidosa, reunión ahí.

Sentí todavía más ruido y desorden al yo golpear, algunos gritos y el correr de muebles, me pregunto en que estarán estos chicos.

Al detenerse todo en un silencio absoluto abro lentamente la puerta para encontrarme con seis miradas sorprendidas e inocentes, todas fijas en mí, como si en conjunto dijeran "No hicimos nada". Sonrío solo por lo inusual de la imagen.

**Fin YangMin POV**

**Himchan POV**

Sentimos unos golpes en la puerta y solo entonces nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que habíamos pasado despiertos.

Como un montón de desesperados corrimos y saltamos de una cama a otra al suelo y entre los muebles, como si hubiera algo que ocultar.

- ¡PAREN CON ESTO!- Gritó de pronto Bang. Todos nos quedamos inmóviles donde estábamos.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente antes de que nuestro líder tuviera tiempo para regañarnos, tanto él como nosotros vio con miedo y sorpresa a YangMin, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué nadie durmió?- Preguntó como si nos hubiera escuchado toda la noche.

- ¿Pesadillas?- Soltó Zelo.

- O el sueño de un amigo que queremos hacer realidad...- Susurró YoungJae. Le di un golpe en el brazo por su "discreción".

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¡Que JongUp es sonámbulo!- Gritó DaeHyun.

Todos lo apuntamos con nuestras miradas... Una muy mala salvada...

- Creo que deberíamos hablar después del desayuno.- Comentó Yonggook.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo YangMin cerrando la puerta.

Nos miramos en silencio, sabiendo que nos gritaríamos "idiota" entre unos y otros. Hoy comenzaba nuestra pequeña gran misión de conquista a YangMin.

¡Go Channie!

**Fin Himchan POV**


End file.
